


Does your mother know?

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Instead of forgetting about your ex, you find yourself forgetting about everything with young local boy a.k.a Baekhyun.





	Does your mother know?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yes, it is taken from Abba’s Does your mother know and it was inspired by Christine Baranski cover of it from Mamma Mia.  
> And yes, it's my first real oneshot with Baekhyun. I am surprised.

Finally, the air is getting fresher. The whole day you were suffering in nearly 40°C heat and that certainly _wasn’t_ fun. One thing is sure – you are not going for a trip outside anytime soon. You’ve spent your day outside, with nearly no shadow, but that’s Knossos for you. Being back at your hotel is definitely _a relief._

You are not usually a person to go for the all-inclusive type of vacations. Hell, it is your first time going abroad with a travel agency, but your situation called for… Unusual measures.

Namely, you’ve been dumped. There, you’ve said it. It sucks to be dumped just as holidays star, and all of your summer plans go down the drain. And also, most of your life plans go down the drain… It’s just not easy. And it’s not easy for your friends either, who probably didn’t envision their holidays like that – cheering a heartbroken friend.

It was a spur of a moment thing. You were out in the city, you trying to hold yourself together with them trying to cheer you up when Seulgi saw an ad on a travel agency’s door. You just went in together and went out with tickets for a chartered flight in your hands.

At first, you really tried to break with the all-inclusive stigma. You booked went to the city, you’ve booked the trip (hence the suffering), but you can feel that your resolve is falling, and your friends are very much in line on that one.

There is a knock on your door.

“Come in!” You call not bothered enough to leave your place on the window sill. Your room has air-con, but you turned it off and opened the window. You can see the sea from your room and breeze coming from it is refreshing.

Sooyeong’s head appears in the cracked door.

“Wanna go out?” She asks as she walks in and jumps onto your bed.

“Where?”

“That hot receptionist told Seulgi that there will be some kind of a party on the smaller beach tonight. In that lovely bar-shack,” she says, wiggling her eyebrows. You hum something and you can see how she is going exasperated.

Ok, so it’s your fourth day here, and you’ve yet to go to _any_ party. You feel like you’ll be forced to mingle with people (men), and you are not sure that you can stomach that.

“No one tells you to sleep around! C’mon lets ’s just dance a little. Having fun won’t hurt!” You smile, because, well, yes, your friends know you. And really, you need to get yourself back together. You are actually doing quite a good job. It’s been three weeks and you are slowly getting your head around what happened, and you start to understand that it _wasn’t_ your fault. Or at least not entirely.

There is a smile growing on Sooyeong’s face and you realize with a start _how well she knows you_.

“Ok, so that’s decided! Put on that  sailor swimsuit,” she says jumping off your bed, “and we are meeting in twenty minutes downstairs. Let’s have _fuuun_.”

You laugh and you wave her out of your room. You allow yourself a moment longer on the sill, looking over to the aforementioned shack. It’s already lit up and you think that going out can’t hurt.

You put on the swimsuit, you touch up your makeup and tie a sarong around your waist. Perfect look for a beach party.

Both Seulgi and Sooyeong are at the reception when you come down, wearing their variations of your outfit and flirting with the receptionist. Who is cute, you have to admit, but it also obscenely young. You are at that age when you can buy a trip as a remedy for a broken heart, but the receptionist? He looks straight out of high school. A few years south and it would be criminal.

“Don’t give me this look,” says Seulgi when she notices you. “No harm in flirting.”

“Of course not,” you agree not keeping the laughter out of your voice. Seulgi shoves you playfully, only to hook her arm with yours. Sooyeong grabs you from the other side and together you go out. The walk is like 3 minutes tops. The beach is mostly empty, all the families that have spent their whole day on the sand are back at their respective hotels. There are some people in and around the shack, but it’s clear that night is still too young for it to really go crazy.

You start off your night easy – one Orange Sunset quickly followed by Sex on the Beach. You have to say, the second one is your personal favourite. Tasty and with a quirky name – what more does one need? When you are finishing it, the dance floor is still empty, but you are at the point where you don’t want to care and you simply don’t. You grab Seulgi’s hand and you grab Sooyeong’s hand and you lead them to the floor. Local DJ seems to be thrilled that someone is finally wanting to dance and he plays Abba’s _Dancing Queen_.

You may not be seventeen, but damn if you are not a dancing queen. When the floor is empty, and later when people start dancing as well, you enjoy yourself. You enjoy the rush of adrenaline, you enjoy the smell of sea salt in the air, you enjoy tacky summer music.

Suddenly Seulgi grabs your hand and you instinctively spin her around. Your alcohol is slowly wearing off, and you are getting too sober for your liking. You’ll have to go back to the bar soon, to refill your drink and to catch your breath.

Seulgi’s arms are on your neck and it takes you a second before you realize she is talking to you.

“Our receptionist is here _and_ he brought _friends_ ,” she says straight into your ear, slurring sounds together. You are not coherent enough to be subtle when you search for them, maybe that’s why they react with laughter as soon as your eyes fall on the group.

Local boys, maybe ten of them, all looking too young to be outside at this hour. Ok, you are being dramatic, but they are definitely too young for you. You shake your head and walk off the dancing floor.

To your dismay, there is no one behind the bar. How come? Someone should be there, don’t they want to earn money? You look around hoping that you’ll see the bartender that prepared your previous drinks, but you don’t see him. You hear steps coming from behind you, quick steps, and you look around – only to be spooked by someone running past you and _literally_ jumping over the counter.

“What will be for you?” You hear and you are dumbfounded. The boy behind the bar is smiling at you, bright and mischievous. Did he really just _jump_ over the bar? _Does he even work here_? You glance over your shoulder at your friends but they are too busy dancing. “I can do _anything_.”

You focus back on the boy. Young guy? He is playing around with a shaker and there is something about him that reminds you of a puppy that wants to play.

“You look like you’d fancy _Sex on the Beach_ ,” he says and you snort, raising an embarrassed hand up to your face. _Is he flirting with you?_

“One Orange Sunset, please,” you say. You’d prefer _Sex on the Beach_ because it’s sweeter, but there is no chance in hell you’ll order that now.

“One Orange Sunset coming!” He calls out and moves to grab bottles. You once again look back to your friends and you see that Sooyeong is already eyeing the receptionist. Seulgi notices you looking and flashes you a playful smile. You shake your head, _no_. “How are you finding Crete so far?”

“Hot,” you answer without thinking, and you regret it as soon as it leaves your mouth. He bares his teeth in a smile and cocks his hip putting lid on the shaker. He starts shaking it vigorously but also effortlessly.

“I’d hope so,” he says and you can only goggle at him. How young he is even. It’s peculiar and you can feel that you are growing embarrassed about the situation and you focus on the drink he is making. It doesn’t help when you realize how nice his hands are. Long fingers and slim wrists.

Last drops of grenadine and he places it in front of you.

“I’d like to pay by card,” you say, feeling stupid when you reach for it to your cleavage.

“Oh, this? This is on the house,” he answers and somehow he manages to say it in such a way you are not sure whether he is talking about a drink or _himself_. Which is alarming. Because for how much you are weirded out by this – you can’t deny the warmth in your gut.

So you smile, your killer smile, because the boy deserves at least that.

The cocktail is surprisingly good and it takes you no time to drink the rest of it while looking at the dance floor.  You set it down on the closest table, noticing that torches around the dance floor had been lit. It’s not the smartest, but it looks good in the dusk. And it’s only going to get better.

You go back to your girls and they greet you with a loud squeal (a one you match – you are not back to being tipsy but you know it’s only matter of time). Once again DJ plays Abba and you laugh when you hear first notes of _Super Trouper_. Seulgi catches your eye when you dramatically move to the opening part and together you start singing when lyrics drop. Sooyeong is laughing at your side, only joining for the chorus.

Dancing on the beach, with such a hit as your background, with people around you both dancing and _singing_ – it’s all just fun. And screams _summer_.

Song or maybe two later you notice that Sooyeong is dancing with the receptionist. You roll your eyes and search Seulgi to joke about that – only to find her spinning around and falling into arms of another one of those local boys.

As if on the cue, there is an outstretched hand at your side, inviting you to dance. You recognize the hand, it’s hard not to, and you follow that hand, up the arm and to the face of your bartender. _Really_?

And he seems to hear your internal question because he shrugs.

“It’s only a dance.”

That is true. And you are tipsy. And kind of lonely. And really. It’s only a dance, it’s not illegal. He is not too young to dance.

So you take offered hand.

What should be illegal is his dancing skills. He is sure as he leads you and it surprises you enough to just let him spin you around. Together you take the floor into your reign – rarely you see your own man do the same.

But no matter how skilled he is – in the back of your head there is always a warning about his age. Every time you look at his face, you see boyish features and fresh skin, only now turning into manly angles.

Suddenly music changes to a more _club-like_ and he confidently yanks you close, his hands from your own moving to your hips. It’s so sensual that you immediately feel your arousal spiking.

 _Because of a boy barely out of teenage years._ At least you hope he is out of them.

“What’s your name?” You ask, hands torn between resting them on his neck and pushing him away.

“Baekhyun.” He says grinding down, and _whoa_ , that’s wrong. So wrong. _Wrong_. And yet, so _wonderful_. You see Sooyeong in the corner of your eye really going to town on the floor.

“Baekhyun,” you repeat. “Does your mother know that you are out?”

He clearly stills, probably trying to come up with an answer.

“She doesn’t have to know,” he says finally, and you hate how sultry it comes out. As if it was a dirty little secret between you two. He should have lost his confidence – but it only stopped him for a second. He tries to start dancing again, but you really can’t. Not like that.

And then you notice it – his eyes. The way he looks at you. You know that kind of eyes. You know them well enough. Those are the eyes of a hunter that found his prey. He really _is_ searching for _that kind of fun_ with you. It makes you idly wonder how often he does it (probably often) and how often he succeeds.

But those eyes make you want it. You want to take up a challenge and show him that he is too young for you. That he is playing with fire and he is going to get burnt.

You shake his hands off your body and you walk away. Three maybe four steps, where you turn around to him. He looked a little bit sullen but his interest immediately picks up. You start dancing and you know what you are doing. Those hips know exactly how to woo an unsuspecting predator in – because you are not going to allow yourself to be hunted down.

The way he comes to you speaks about age beyond his years. And his confidence is suddenly delicious and no longer only dorky. He knows how to follow you when you dance, he knows how to move to match you, and how to move to rile you up – but you are not losing in this fight.

It’s song after song, chill beach air soothing hot skin – but you know that the longer you dance the fewer barriers you have. You also no longer see Seulgi nor Sooyeong, and you can feel that something else is taking a priority. Which surprisingly reminds you of Baekhyun sensitive age – man would know when to propose more, but he seems to be really enjoying just dancing with you.

So you kiss him, both losing and winning. It stuns him, but when he recuperates it is a good kiss, with those beautiful hands tipping your head up to deepen the kiss. This islander absolutely knows what he is doing.

If someone notices when you push Baekhyun off the dancing floor, you are unaware of that fact. You are walking him backward and it seems like he doesn’t want to stop kissing you even for a second, and _boy_ how he kisses. You can feel your knees getting shaky just with the way he swirls his tongue in your mouth. He kisses just like he dances (hot) and you really don’t want to stop.

But you have your priorities.

Only when music from the shack gets considerably quieter and waves get louder does he speak up.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Oh, and now you are afraid?” You retort with a question. His hand falls to your sacrum and he pushes you flush against him, and you can feel the hard line of his cock against your hip. You have to close your eyes.

“Nah, just very much interested,” he says, slowly rocking you to the still audible music. _He is_ just _a kid!_

“You are too young for me,” you wheeze with such a regret. But you can stop rocking with him. Baekhyun laughs.

“I would say that age is just a number, but the truth is – you won’t remember your name, much less your age when I fuck you.”

It’s like a broken floodgate. That one line is enough to break your inhibitions. You know he is younger. You know that all in all this one-liner is pretty lame, but there is something in his voice that tells you that you want to believe is such a promise.

Once again you surge to kiss him. You are demanding and harsh in that kiss, and your teeth are pretty busy attacking his lips or even tongue, but he doesn’t back down. His hand from your back slides down to your ass and the way he kneads the tissue is everything.

You are still slowly walking Baekhyun backwards, away from the shack, but you know that your patience is wearing off exponentially.

So when he nearly trips over a lounge chair, you know you’ve found your destination. Because you may want it, but you are not desperate enough to fuck on the sand. You push him down on it, clearly stating that it’s your stop. Baekhyun tries to bring you down, but you have an important thing to do first.

The swimsuit was not the greatest idea, but you quite shamelessly (much to Baekhyun’s unarticulated wonder) throw your sarong on his lap and then you start peeling off the only other piece of clothing you wear.

You hear a little hiccup, which you consider a personal achievement and then Baekhyun is hurrying to take off his shirt and shorts.

And underwear.

It’s going to be a miracle if no one nails you for indecent exposure. You are still on the beach, which is a _very_ public place. Of course, you are not in a plain view, there is a cliff over you, but anyone walking down the street could look over the railings and see you both naked.

But you can’t think about it when Baekhyun is pushing you down on the lounge chair and he climbs on top of you. He is not only skilled with his mouth – tongue, teeth and fingers possess the same prowess. And he is eager, _oh boy_. Chill air is biting your skin, focusing on those places that have just been warmed up by Baekhyun – and you are pretty content to do just that, basking in this glorious feeling.  

It’s pretty surreal – on one hand, there are Baekhyun’s teeth rolling your nipple between them, and on the other, you can hear the calming sound of the waves.

At least until he drops between your knees and sucks onto your clitoris. It’s like being electrocuted if such a thing can be pleasurable. Because it is, and very. You keen high in your throat, sitting up, unconsciously pushing his head down. His hair is silky and you like how it feels under your hand but you are no longer able to focus on that when he pushes two fingers into you.

It’s not really ceremonial, and that’s a good call on his side because foreplay? You’ve done that on the dancing floor. And oh boy, _oh boy_ , does he know what to do with his fingers. He is still eager and very goal oriented which really starts to turn you into quivering mess. Because he doesn’t let you rest.

There is a hand on your stomach, there are two fingers vigorously sliding in and out of you, and there is a tongue relentlessly pressing against your clitoris. You moan, and it resonates in the quiet air, which prompts a matching moan coming from in between your legs.

He has a such a nice voice.

You are shaking and you are sweating, and your toes are curling, and _hello_ , there is a third finger inside you, all of them pressing into your front wall. You cramp your pelvic floor muscles, wanting to feel them better (and also because you are losing control over your body) and he groans.

And that – you want to hear again.

You lead him up, with your hand on his, and your fingers in his hair. In the dim light coming from a street, you can see only delicate sparks in his eyes and his wet chin. You groan brokenly and kiss him, fingernails leaving a blazing trail on his back.

There are no words to be exchanged, no time to be wasted and you throw your head back when he slides into you. You are holding him close by your hands on his back, and your legs behind his sacrum.

Your thighs tense on his sides when he delivers first, quite shaky, thrust. He grunts something and you brush his hair off his forehead – he is sweating as well. He adjusts his knees and suddenly you remember his promise, hoping that he is going to deliver.

He does.

You use what’s left of your coherency not to scream your approval. The lounge chair is shaking and creaking, and he is driving into you with a power and vigour of a young stallion. It’s a delightful surprise and you no longer care that you are naked in public.

Once again he divides his attention to put a little bit of it on your clitoris. His thumb pushes it and you sink your teeth into his shoulder to keep yourself quiet.

Baekhyun doesn’t have such inhibitions because his answering groan is both loud and animalistic.

He brings you over, and he keeps going, not ceasing his assault, even as you go slack, only your muscles tensing with the aftershocks. He keeps going even you’ve had enough, and you start to shake with overstimulation. He keeps going when it’s too much, and there are tears in the corners of your mouth, and you truly don’t remember where you are.

It takes ages for him to finish, and he reaches it long after you’ve become too hoarse to scream.

*

You are chilled to your bones and that’s what wakes you up. You immediately know where you are. You are still on the beach, still in the lounge chair that may have suffered a little bit during the night. You are also still naked, and equally naked Baekhyun is sleeping snuggled into your side on this narrow piece of furniture.

You thank yourself for that last coherent thought that made you reach for your sarong to cover both of you because it wouldn’t be fun to sleep naked outside.

The sky is still dark, but you can tell that it’s not going to be like that much longer.

“Baekhyun,” you call out. He mumbles something, and you grab his nose, blocking his nostrils. He wakes up within seconds.

Ok, he might be amazing in bed, but you are not putting up with _too-sleepy-to-wake-up­_ shit. He seems both dazed and panicked, but when he sees you sitting up on the chair, he calms down.

You wonder if you should say something (like _your mother is probably pretty worried_ ), but you can’t find the right words, so you dress up in silence. He is not speaking either. You wrap your sarong around your waist and you slowly start your way to the street.

You’ve slept with the kid. You’ve really _slept_ with him. You can feel your oncoming meltdown. You reach the tarmac in silence and he keeps walking next to you up the street.

“So. Did you forget your age?” He asks when you reach your hotel. You have to laugh, and you can’t really help but nod. “If you ever want a replay of last night – I am around.”

Once again you laugh, and you are surprised with yourself because you nod _again_. You are tempted. It was good, _really_ good. And for the first time in ages, you didn’t think about your ex.

He starts walking away, and you can’t stop yourself from ogling his ass. You can even see red lines on his neck.

“Oh,” he muses, stopping at looking back at you. His smile is what they call a _killer smile_ , “by the way, I am twenty-six.”


End file.
